Himawari
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Hinata makan terburu-buru, pulang dengan cepat, dan menolak ajakan Naruto untuk pergi ke festival bersama. Dan jangan lupa saat dia datang ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka bersama Ayah dan Adiknya. Tidak adakah yang melihat kalau di jari manisnya sudah tersemat cincin putih yang bukan pemberian Naruto?/AR/NaruHina-slight NaruHana


Himawari

**WARNING! Alternative Reality** : Neji **wasn't** die

Pair : Naruto-Hinata—**slight** Naruto-Hanabi

.

.

"Paman! Ramen dingin tiga belas mangkuk!" Naruto berseru riang sambil menyibak tirai kedai Ichiraku. Teuchi menatap pelanggan setianya kagum.

"Tiga belas! Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Umurmu sudah hampir dua puluh." tawa Ayame. Dia tidak begitu terkejut kalau Naruto menjadi pelanggan pertama mereka setelah perombakan kedai dua minggu lalu. Naruto lalu tertawa keras sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak,tidak. Aku sadar akan umurku dan batas maksimal dari perutku yang tampaknya semakin tidak elastis setiap bulannya." Naruto masuk, diikuti dua belas orang lain.

"Empat belas, paman. Akamaru juga menyukai ramen." Kiba segera masuk dan duduk, diikuti Akamaru.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata kau membawa pasukan,ya. Silahkan masuk!" Teuchi tertawa sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Semakin luas saja, paman." komentar Lee. Teuchi mengangguk-angguk sambil pergi ke dapur. Ayame lalu menghampiri mereka, menanyakan tambahan-tambahan bumbu yang mungkin diinginkan. Mereka lalu menyebut bahan-bahan tambahan yang ingin mereka tambahkan ke dalam ramen. Hingga Ayame berhenti di samping Hinata, gadis itu masih melamun.

"Nona Hyuga?"

"Ah? Maaf. Bagaimana kalau _menma_?" ucap Hinata pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto yang duduk menghadap Hinata.

"APA?! Jangan, Hinata! Itu beracun dan sangat tidak enak!" seru Naruto sambil menatap Hinata lekat.

"B-begitu?" Hinata balik menatap Naruto. "T-tapi aku sudah sering memakannya,"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kencang lalu memukul Naruto. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata." kata Sakura. "Pesan saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi orang bodoh ini membenci rebung bambu itu."

"B-baiklah…"

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Hinata bingung sepanjang waktu makan itu. Hinata makan dengan terburu-buru—dan juga menyantap _menma_ dengan lahap—dan sesekali melirik jam dinding. Saat Ino, Sakura dan Tenten membicarakan _yukata_ yang akan mereka pakai untuk pergi ke festival nanti malam, Hinata tidak ikut menanggapi.

"Hinata, kau mau pergi ke festival nanti?" Naruto melepas sumpitnya, menatap Hinata yang melamun. Hinata tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan kanannya.

"T-tentu…"

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" Naruto hendak menyentuh tangan Hinata saat dia merasakan Neji menatapnya tajam. Sambil merengut pelan, Naruto lalu meletakkan dagunya di meja, menatap Hinata yang terdiam. _Jinchuuriki _Kyuubi itu terkejut saat matanya menangkap sebuah cincin putih yang melingkari jari manis Hinata.

"M-maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa…" Hinata menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja. "Maaf…"

"Begitu." Naruto mengangkat kepala, menabrak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya kesal saat kuah dari mie di sumpitnya terbang ke matanya.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang! Ada banyak pesanan untuk nanti malam." Ino berdiri sambil memandang teman-temannya. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Gadis itu segera keluar dari kedai setelah Naruto berkata akan mentraktir mereka semua hari ini—kecuali Chouji yang sudah mengosongkan mangkuk ketujuh.

"Hatimu murah sekali hari ini, Naruto." komentar Sai. Dalam sedetik, dia segera mendapat tatapan heran dari Naruto, Kiba dan Lee.

Dua menit setelah kalimat Sai, Hinata berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Dia lalu memberi salam pada Teuchi dan Ayame, meminta maaf pada Naruto dan segera keluar dari kedai. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan jangan lupa, tiga detik setelah Hinata menyibak tirai, Neji menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang disitu.

"Hei, ada apa dengannya? Bertahun-tahun aku menjadi teman setimnya, Hinata tidak pernah seperti itu." Kiba angkat bicara, diikuti anggukan Shino.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Neji singkat, padat, jelas—dan tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Naruto?" Tenten menatap Naruto penasaran. Naruto lalu mendapat tatapan dari semua orang—utamanya Neji dengan _byakugan_nya.

"A-aku hanya mengajaknya pergi ke festival bersama! Sumpah! Demi seluruh ekor Kurama!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya waspada. Dia juga mendengar geraman Kurama yang kesal karena namanya dibawa-bawa. "Lagipula…lagipula, dia juga menolak ajakanku!"

.

.

.

Ino sedang sibuk mengatur bunga saat lonceng di pintu masuk tokonya berdentang riang. Gadis itu lalu memperbaiki letak apronnya dan segera menghampiri pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat sore! Selamat datang di toko bunga Ya—" Ino tertegun saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Tiga orang dengan mata ungu pucat yang sama. Dua di antaranya berambut cokelat gelap. Sementara sisanya, yang berambut biru gelap, tersenyum canggung pada Ino. Ada jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Tuan Hiashi." Ino membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat sore dan selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bunga. Kami ingin membeli bunga." jawab Hanabi. Dia tampak manis dengan dua jepit rambut putih di sisi kepalanya. Ino baru saja akan bertanya nama bunga yang mereka inginkan saat Hinata menyebut nama bunga matahari.

"Sebuket bunga matahari, ya. Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Ino segera menghilang dari pandangan ketiga Hyuuga itu. Hinata menyeka sudut matanya pelan lalu mengelus cincin putih di jarinya.

"Cincinnya bagus, kak." ucap Hanabi. Hinata menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum—seolah mengatakan terima kasih. Ketiganya kemudian kembali sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Ino datang dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga matahari.

"Ini bunga matahari terakhir kami. Untuk seseorang yang istimewa?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan bunga itu. Dia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau Hinata menguncir rambutnya.

"Sangat istimewa." gumam Hinata saat Hiashi menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Ino. Hanabi keluar dari toko Ino sambil memandang langit, diikuti Hinata.

"Kakak yakin ini bunga yang cocok? Apa dia akan menyukainya?"

"Tentu." Hiashi muncul sambil menyentuh pundak kedua putrinya. Dia berbicara sangat lirih. "Dia tidak akan menolaknya."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kencang sambil memeluk buket bunga itu. Jemarinya juga mengelus cincin putih yang melingkari salah satu jarinya. Hanabi berjalan di samping Hinata, memegang setangkai bunga matahari yang tadi sempat diambilnya. Hiashi lalu menyuruh keduanya bergegas. Sebelum menyerahkan bunga itu, mereka juga harus pergi ke festival dan Hiashi tidak ingin terlambat sedikitpun.

.

.

Hinata keluar dengan wajah berseri. Dia mengenakan _yukata_ kuning pucat dengan corak daun _maple_ merah dan _obi_ hijau gelap. Rambutnya digelung dan diberi hiasan pita putih. Gadis itu kembali menatap cincin putihnya. Hanabi lalu muncul dengan _yukata_ biru laut bercorak bunga mawar ungu serta _obi_ merah marun. Rambut pendeknya diberi jepitan putih dengan bunga sakura merah muda besar. Dia memegang bunga matahari tadi yang sudah mereka ikat dengan pita putih tulang.

"Mengapa kita harus pergi ke festival dulu, ayah?" Hanabi angkat bicara saat Hiashi keluar dari rumah dengan _yukata_ cokelat gelap bergaris ungu pupus dengan _obi _dan _haori_ biru gelap.

"Pertemuan ketua klan. Salah satu dari kalian nanti akan menghadirinya juga." jawab Hiashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah lampion pada Hinata.

Hanabi terdiam, melirik kakaknya. Perdebatan tentang calon ketua klan Hyuuga merupakan salah satu hal yang sensitif di telinga Hinata, dan dia tahu itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati suara aduan _geta_ dengan tanah, memilih tidak menimpali kalimat ayahnya. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya semangat saat melihat Hinata muncul di festival. Hinata tersenyum, berjalan ke arah Tenten sambil diikuti Hanabi. Mata Hinata melebar saat melihat Naruto berdiri di belakang Tenten sambil memilih-milih topeng yang dijajakan salah satu penjual.

"Wah, ada Hanabi juga rupanya. Hai, Nona Hyuuga." Tenten tersenyum pada Hanabi yang mengangguk singkat. Malam itu Tenten tampil santai dengan menguncir rambutnya dan mengenakan _yukata_ merah muda polos dengan _obi_ jingga.

"Hinata, dan—" Naruto menoleh, menatap Hanabi lekat. "—adiknya? Wow, bukankah kau versi perempuan dari Neji? Tunggu dulu, biar kuingat namamu. Err…"

"Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi memotong kalimat Naruto sambil mengangguk cepat. "Dan tolong catat bahwa aku bukan versi perempuan dari Kak Neji. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Terima kasih kembali." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tampaknya Hyuuga yang satu ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Neji ataupun Hiashi. Yah, dulu Konohamaru memang berkata benar. Hyuuga Hanabi adalah versi perempuan dari perpaduan antara Neji dan Hiashi dengan sifat yang nyaris berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya.

"Ternyata kau datang bersama adikmu, Hinata. Pantas saja." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan Hanabi yang seperti ingin menusuk jantungnya. Dengan pelan, Naruto beralih menatap mata teduh Hinata yang sedikit meredup.

"Y-ya. Tapi tidak lama. Di mana yang lain?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil meremas cincin di jarinya. Semua tangisnya seperti ingin meledak keluar jika jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini di depan Naruto.

"Ah, semuanya berpencar. Kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang pergi ke pertemuan ketua klan. Ayahmu juga kesana, kan?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berbincang sambil duduk di bawah pohon, menghindari kerumunan orang. Sementara Hanabi, masih berdiri bersama Naruto.

"Bunga itu," Naruto menatap bunga yang dipegang Hanabi. "_Himawari_?"

"Apalagi?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kaku. Bahkan Kurama ikut geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Hyuuga di depan Naruto. Lebih dingin dibanding ketua klan Uchiha, komentar _Kyuubi_ _no Kitsune_ sambil memijit pangkal moncongnya pelan.

"Untuk siapa bunga itu?" Naruto mencoba mengambil sebatang, namun Hanabi dengan cepat menarik bunga-bunga itu ke belakang tubuhnya. Dan sebelah tangannya teracung, membentuk kuda-kuda dengan _byakugan_ yang diaktifkan. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka berhenti sejenak saat desiran angin menghembus kencang di sekitar Hanabi.

"Jangan coba-coba." Geram Hanabi.

Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya kesal bercampur ngeri. Dia lalu menarik Hanabi keluar dari kerumunan dengan cepat. Naruto melepaskan tangannya saat mereka tiba di atas bukit. Hanabi merengut kesal, memijit pergelangan tangannya. Jika saja Naruto tidak menggunakan sedikit _chakra_ Kurama, Hanabi mungkin sudah menghabisinya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Nona Hyuuga." ucap Naruto lembut.

"Apa pentingnya buatmu?"

"_Jelas saja penting, bodoh! Aku ingin tahu kenapa Hinata jadi berubah sejuta derajat hari ini!" _batin Naruto geram.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Kak. Itu sangat tidak terpuji dan tidak mengenakkan." kata Hanabi datar setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang." Naruto menatap Hanabi lekat, memegang kedua pundaknya. "Tolong katakan padaku untuk siapa bunga itu dan dari siapa cincin putih yang dipakai Hinata?" Suara Naruto tercekat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Bahkan Kurama ikut terdiam.

Suasana hening di antara Hanabi dan Naruto. Angin malam menghembuskan rambut Hanabi ke depan, bersamaan dengan komet yang melintas di angkasa. Naruto terpana saat melihat Hanabi menjulurkan bunga itu sambil memandangnya lurus. Dia juga ikut menjulurkan tangan, menerima bunga itu.

"Eh! Enak saja!" Hanabi kembali menarik tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Naruto. "Biar kuberitahu sedikit. Bunga ini untuk orang yang sangat istimewa untuk Kakak, utamanya. Dan cincin itu diberikan orang istimewa itu untuk dijaga Kakak selamanya—" Hanabi menarik nafas, bersiap bicara lagi. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang tertutur halus dari bibir Hanabi membuat nafas Naruto tertahan dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"—Karena cincin itu bukti cintanya pada Kakak dan bunga itu bukti cinta Kakak padanya."

.

.

Hinata terkejut saat melihat kejadian itu dengan kedua matanya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya, udara sulit keluar dan masuk pada tubuhnya. Tenten harus menahan tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Dan Tenten sendiri terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Dia dan Hinata mendengar teriakan Hanabi tadi, dan saat itu juga mereka bergegas kemari.

Hanabi terdiam seperti patung, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya membulat, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang berjarak tiga setengah jengkal dari ujung hidungnya. Helaian mahkota kuning cerah seikat bunga matahari itu melayang bebas diterbangkan angin, batang hijau cerahnya terpotong-potong. Pangkal bunga yang kecokelatan sudah hancur terinjak.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto—pelaku penghancuran bunga-bunga cantik itu—berdiri dengan nafas yang pasang-surut dan mata yang menatap tajam. Masih ada satu tangkai lagi yang teronggok lemah di tanah. Naruto mengarahkan kakinya pada bunga itu saat Hinata dengan cepat menyambar satu-satunya harapannya. Dia juga merobek ujung _yukata_nya dan membalut bunga itu. Hinata menangis sesenggukan sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata redup.

"Ke-kenapa?" bisiknya sangat lirih. "KENAPA?!" Hinata memekik lantang, menggenggam erat bunga di tangan kanannya. _Byakugan _gadis itu mendadak aktif, menimbulkan desiran _chakra_ yang kuat di sekitarnya. Hanabi pasti terjatuh karena menginjak ujung _yukata_nya kalau Hiashi tidak datang dan segera menggendong putrinya. Jika tidak, Hanabi bisa jatuh terguling di kaki bukit.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan orang lain. Kau bilang menyukaiku, jadi kau hanya akan bersamaku!" Naruto memekik dengan suara serak, separuh meraung. "Bunga itu untuk orang lain! Itulah kenapa… itulah kenapa—AKU MENGHANCURKANNYA!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga, menampar pipi Hinata. Hinata tidak ingin kalah, balik menampar Naruto dengan wajah basah kuyup. Dia memekik lantang, membuat gema yang terdengar pilu.

"INI UNTUK IBUKU!" Gadis itu melempar hiasan rambutnya dan merobek _yukata_nya hingga selutut. Dia lalu berlari kencang menuruni bukit, meninggalkan empat orang yang masih mengatur nafas. Suara aduan _geta_ Hinata dengan bebatuan mengisi keheningan selama beberapa saat. Hiashi memejamkan matanya, bergumam pada Naruto.

"Belasan tahun lalu, ibu Hinata dan Hanabi meninggal."

Hanabi terisak pelan, menggigit bibir. Naruto terpana, Tenten terkejut. Angin malam kembali berhembus, menerbangkan bagian-bagian bunga yang tersebar di tanah.

.

.

.

"Ibu… Maafkan aku…" Hinata meletakkan bunga matahari di pusara ibunya. Air mata Hinata sudah kering, membuatnya hanya bisa terisak. "Aku menyayangi Ibu. Sangat sayang. Tapi aku juga menyayanginya."

Hinata meraih bunga itu lagi, membelai mahkotanya. "Tapi bunganya sekarang hanya tinggal satu. Aku tidak bisa memilih…" Hinata mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Bunganya habis karena dia, tapi itu karena aku tidak berterus terang. Aku payah, Ibu. Sejak Ibu pergi, aku menjadi gadis yang sangat payah!" Hinata meninju tanah sambil memejamkan mata erat.

"Kau tidak payah."

Hinata menoleh. Naruto ada di belakangnya, membawa dua mangkuk es serut. Seperti kata Hiashi dan Hanabi, makam keluarga Hyuuga tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan festival. Ini membuat Naruto lebih mudah mencari Hinata.

"Berikan saja bunganya pada ibumu. Toh, dia juga sudah memberimu cincin yang bagus." Naruto membaringkan bunga itu di atas pusara, lalu menimbun sebagian tangkainya dengan tanah. "Maaf, mengacaukan hari pentingmu."

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya heran lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak butuh _himawari_ lagi. Untuk apa bunga kalau kau bisa memiliki yang lebih indah?"

"E-eh?"

"Maksudku, aku akan memiliki yang lebih indah dari bunga matahari. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Mawar?"

"Bukan."

"Es serut, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Ramen?"

"Salah."

"Jubah Hokage?"

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak sedang memanggilmu. Aku sedang menjawabmu." Naruto mendecakkan lidah. "Kupikir para Hyuuga itu jenius."

Hinata terdiam, berpikir. Dia berseru tertahan saat Naruto menyerahkan semangkuk es serut padanya. "Kau sudah paham? Bagus. Hanabi bilang, ibu kalian sangat menyukai es serut. Berikanlah, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum, meletakkan es serut di depan bunga matahari. Keduanya berdoa bersama dinaungi langit malam dan taburan bintang berhias ledakan riuh ratusan kembang api festival musim panas. Di antara mereka, angin malam mengantarkan mahkota-mahkota cerah bunga matahari lain untuk ikut bersukacita bersama bunga matahari spesial—_himawari_—yang ditemani semangkuk es serut dan dua _shinobi_ hebat di Konoha.

.

.

.

**A/N** : "Hinata" bisa berarti "Tempat yang Cerah/_Sunny Place_" atau "Matahari/_Sun_"

Thanks for reading^.^


End file.
